Tension
by cinnamonscrolls
Summary: One-shot. Ever since Kurt came to Dalton he's been getting under Blaine's skin, and if he doesn't find a way to deal with the tension then Blaine doesn't know how he'll survive. Smutty smut. R&R.


Title: Tension

Fandom: Glee

Pairing: Klaine

Rating: NC-17

Summary: Kurt's driving Blaine wild and he has to find a way to relieve the tension. PWP almost, but not quite. R&R.

Blaine was frustrated.

It had become a routine, and Blaine truly knew how things went by now. He would sit through all his classes _trying_ to pay attention to the lesson, which was never really a problem before. The stern teachers and the rustle of papers had never driven him to frenzy before, and neither had the endless essays or the nights spent in the library trying not to fail that _one_ class he had always struggled with.

The only thing that was any different now was that Kurt was there, at Dalton. He had become unavoidable and oh-so tempting.

He was there in the mornings, waiting by the door with a chipper look and some sage fashion advice. He was there at lunch, casually eating various different things like he wasn't trying to make every boy who was within five miles of them explode under the tables. He was there at Warbler practice singing with his sweet little mouth and winding his tongue around the lyrics, with his fingers wrapped over the top of the leather couch.

Really, there was only so much that Blaine's could stand before his imagination took over.

Blaine had tried to ignore it and then when he realized that he couldn't, he'd tried to hide it from everyone. He'd wait until midnight when all the boys were back in their dorms, and hopefully asleep. He'd lay in bed staring up at the ceiling, tangled amongst the sheets and listening until all he could hear was the purest of silences.

Then and only then would he close his eyes and let himself remember the way that Kurt stood while spraying his hair - with the sassy hand on the hip, one leg bent and lips slightly pursed and the face Kurt makes when he takes his first sip of Diet Coke at after school. The problem was that once he started, he couldn't stop.

Soon, he'd be onto imagining what it would feel like to slowly rub against Kurt's body, hearing the catches of the breath and the soft groans. He wanted to feel Kurt growing desperate under him; begging, pleading and dragging his nails over Blaine's skin in a bid to make him move faster.

With eyes closed, Blaine ran his hand down his body pretending that it was Kurt. Kurt's hands would be softer, and his touch would be more tentative but Blaine's in a desperate situation. He slipped a hand under the waistband of his boxers, and wrapped his hand around his cock.

As images of Kurt flood his head, Blaine slowly moves his fist. He brings a new fantasy to the forefront, one of Kurt being dominant. _Kurt's locked Blaine's hand above his head, and looks down at him with a smirk and only the faintest blush in his cheeks. _

"I wanted to fuck you ever since I saw you on that staircase. You looked up at me with those lips parted and all I could think of was how your mouth would feel on me."

_Kurt would run his finger over Blaine's bottom lip, before sliding it into his mouth. Blaine would look into Kurt's eyes and run his tongue over the digit, and softly nipping at the pad. Kurt would close his eyes for a split second and maybe gasp, just a little. He'd move his hips against Blaine's looking for a reaction, and wanting to feel the body beneath him._

"You like that? Like feeling me rub against you?"

_Blaine would moan at the friction and strain against Kurt's hold on him, trying to get closer and rub more of himself against Kurt. Kurt would lean over him showing off the smooth expanse of his chest and setting himself out like bait in front of Blaine._

_With a raised eyebrow and a smirk Blaine gives an almighty push and rolls them so Kurt is the one on his back. He kisses Kurt soundly, so turned on that his biting at his lips while his tongue runs along the bottom of Kurt's teeth. His hips are moving of their own volition but the friction isn't enough, not with both boys still in their jeans. _

_He flicks open his belt and shimmies out of his jeans which are not skin tight, thank God. The same is not true for Kurt, who is wearing jeans that are so tight that they just look like denim leggings. Kurt gasps as Blaine snaps the jeans open, and peels them down his legs. _

"_Please Blaine? I need to feel you against me." It's a cross between a moan and gasp, just a breathy little sound that drives him wild. He's stalking back up Kurt's body before the taller boy has opened his eyes again. Blaine's demanding. He needs to hear it again._

"Please? More. Do more. Touch me more."

_Blaine's right with Kurt. There needs to be more. He kisses and lightly sucks at the place behind Kurt's ear, until he feels the boy buck against him and then he moves on. He picks a place on Kurt's collarbone and sucks again, leaving a mark. Kurt has to know that he belongs to Blaine, has to know that he can't just strut around teasing everyone with no consequences._

_Blaine takes Kurt's nipple in his mouth, flicking the bud lightly with his tongue whilst his hands tug down Kurt's underwear. It's in the way, and goddamn he'd had enough of things being in the way of him and Kurt. He only gets them halfway down before giving up and running his hands back up Kurt's lightly haired thighs. _

_He began kissing his way down Kurt's stomach, not washboard, but not fat in any way, shape, or form. Blaine's hands went wild, stroking at any patch of skin he could reach, and hoping that Kurt was as into this as he was. He nipped and licked and sucked at the trail of soft hairs down to Kurt's groin, stopping momentarily to dip his tongue into Kurt's navel. _

_Kurt's hands were in his hair, fisting and pulling. His moans and the sounds of Blaine's mouth were the soundtrack to their fucking. Blaine loved it. He loved driving Kurt to the brink of coherence. _

_The loss of his control was one of the fucking hottest parts of sex._

_Blaine pulled away from Kurt's skin, and wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock. _"Mmmph," _was all that Kurt said with his fingers digging into the mattress. Blaine took Kurt's cock in his hand, it felt like silk over metal, and Blaine couldn't stop himself from playing with it._

_Kurt reached down and grabbed at Blaine's other hand, and Blaine gathered his body closer enjoying the sound Kurt's whimpering. Blaine continued moving his hand over Kurt, and just as he was just about to come…_

He bit down on the pillow and came all over his hand. And his sheets. He slumped back into the bed, exhausted. This is what Kurt does to him. Every night. The problem is having to go to back to classes tomorrow and pretend that he's just a friend, and that he doesn't want anything else from Kurt.

Blaine rolled away from the cum soaked part of his sheets, and curled his arm under his pillow. There was only so much Blaine could take before he had to talk to Kurt about it. Until then, he figured he'd found himself a pretty good solution.


End file.
